Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reducing the number of the times of switching communication channels and a mobile device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
The communication quality of a wireless communication device changes greatly due to self-jamming, external interference, a current channel state (such as path loss, shadowing, multipath or fading) and an antenna radiation pattern, and thus the base station adjusts power in different degrees or switches the communication channels of the wireless communication device instantly, so as to maintain a normal quality of service (QoS).
When the transmission power of the wireless communication device is too low, the base station determines poor signal quality of the wireless communication device, and the base station requires the wireless communication device to switch the communication channel (which means a handover). However, the transmission power is increased greatly when the handover operation is executed, the power consumption of the wireless communication device increases due to the handover operation under the requirement of the base station.